Souvenirs amers
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: Les souvenirs. Il y en a tellement. Ceux qui sont remplis de joie, ceux qui reflètent des moments heureux, d'autres qui sont courts et poignants et puis ceux qui nous détruisent peu à peu avec le temps... Les souvenirs, il n'y a que cela qui nous reste.


**Souvenirs amers**

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Pairing:** Ondine/Sacha ~ Régis/Ondine~ Régis/Serena

**Genres :**Amitié – Romance - Réconfort

**Résumé:** Les souvenirs. Il y en a tellement. Ceux qui sont remplis de joie, ceux qui reflètent des moments heureux, d'autres qui sont courts et poignants et puis ceux qui nous détruisent peu à peu avec le temps... Les souvenirs, il n'y a que cela qui nous reste.

_« On aura beau ne pas avoir le même sang qui coule dans nos veines. On aura beau ne pas avoir la même couleur de peau. On aura beau ne pas avoir de ressemblance, ni le même rang, ni les mêmes opinions. Mais je t'accepte complètement. Parce que tu es mon ami. Parce que je n'ai que toi en réalité. Parce que j'ai peur de te perdre. »_

Ma main chaude posée sur le carreau froid de la fenêtre, je vis peu à peu la nuit tombée. J'aimais bien voir la nuit. Cette nuit belle et nocturne; cette nuit douce et mystérieuse. J'aurai tellement voulu la capturer lors d'un instant et la toucher de bout de mes doigts comme un rêve enchanté. Le regard un peu perdu dans le vide, mes pensées s'entremêlèrent comme toujours, alors que les bruits de jeux d'enfants résonnèrent derrière moi. Je fis une buée sur le carreau épais et clair. L'incertitude qui s'empara de moi, me fit de nouveau entrechoquer mes pensées ternes, mes pensées floues. Mon regard perdu dans la contemplation du paysage enneigé, je divagua dans mes souvenirs.

Son rire qui résonnait dans ma mémoire. La douceur de ses lèvres qui étaient ancrées dans ma peau. L'odeur de son parfum qui m'enivrait doucement. Et soudainement plus rien.

Et ce fut à cet instant que l'absence me tue peu à peu. L'absence. La sienne tout simplement. La douleur qui s'insinua, qui remua, qui se mit à nue face à moi.

Mon front collé contre la vitre, je soupirai. Je cherchai dans ma mémoire un souvenir heureux, un souvenir tendre. Le reflet d'un sourire qui illuminait comme un soleil s'empara de ma mémoire. La brûlure de son regard qui se posait sur moi, la lueur flambée qui régnait dans ses yeux jades. Le contact de ses mains dans les miennes, la férocité qu'émettait la chaleur de son amour. Ma respiration semblait s'arrêter subitement alors que l'amertume me prit à la gorge tel un menaçant étranglement.

_« Régis, tu sais que je t'aime. »_

Sa voix ne faisait que de se répéter dans ma mémoire. Sa voix sublime et vibrante. Mon regard dirigé vers le ciel, j'admirais les étoiles qui brillaient de mille diamants, comme ceux qui étaient engloutis dans ses yeux de couleur océan...

_« Dis Régis, crois-tu que les étoiles peuvent être éternelles ? »_

Pourquoi il avait fallu que nos chemins se croisent ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ces chemins se séparent ?

_« Mais bien sûr qu'elles sont éternelles. Tu en es la preuve vivante.»_

Un pauvre sourire mélancolique s'afficha sur mes lèvres, alors que je retira mon front du carreau devenu tiède. Si seulement j'avais compris ce qui s'était passé, si j'avais su te garder.

_« Elle t'a trompé, Régis. _

_- Non. Je ne te crois pas._

_- Je l'ai vu avec un autre. »_

Tout me revint en tête. Une horrible sensation brûla mon estomac. Une envie de gerber me traversa et me procura un grand frisson tout au long de ma colonne vertébrale.

_« Ondine était avec lui. _

_- Elle ne peut pas me faire ça. _

_- Pourtant c'est le cas._

_- Non Jacky ! Ce n'est pas possible...»_

Ces discussions me revinrent encore en mémoire comme une cassette qui se remettait en boucle. Je me dirigeai vers la sortie, prêt à mettre mon manteau afin de prendre l'air. Je m'étouffais dans cette ambiance festival, voir tous ces sourires, entendre tous ces rires enfantins était simplement insupportable. Le manteau sur le dos, j'entendis soudainement une voix masculine.

« Régis ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai besoin de m'aérer l'esprit.

- Je viens avec toi. »

Je soupirai. Jacky avait compris à quoi je pensais. Enfin, plutôt à qui. Je le vis prendre son manteau du canapé tandis que je commençai à ouvrir la porte, lorsque le froid me fouetta au visage. Je respirai un bon coup, savourant ce subtile contraste.

« Tu penses encore à elle, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Un sourire triste se forma sur mon visage à cette question qui n'était finalement pas une. Il prenait soin d'éviter de citer son nom et je le remerciais mentalement.

« Depuis qu'elle est partie, j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de vie. » Murmurai-je.

Un petit rire crispé s'échappa de ma gorge. Je m'avança vers nulle part, sans but précis. Mes pas craquèrent sous la neige tandis qu'un vent hivernale ébouriffa mes cheveux ternes et châtains. J'en profitais pour m'emmitoufler mon cou dans mon manteau puis traînais mes pupilles verts sur la présence de mon ami qui avait voulu être à mes côtés lors de cet instant de solitude. Je remarquai le regard compatissant de Jacky et regrettai amèrement mes mots. Je détestais que mon entourage puisse avoir de la pitié pour moi. Je ne voulais pas inquiéter Jacky mais malheureusement, peu importe ce que je faisais, je le préoccupais toujours autant. Une nouvelle fois un soupir las quitta mes lèvres, créant ainsi une légère fumée en face de ma bouche, due à la température basse.

« Demain, avec Daisy et Violette on va à la patinoire. Tu viens avec nous ?

- Non, je ne préfère pas. J'pense aller au laboratoire.

- Tss... Tu ne fais que travailler ! Hors de question que tu ailles au labo le premier jour de l'année.

- Je dois finir un dossier.

- Le dossier attendra. Et puis mes enfants seront contents de passé un bon moment avec toi. »

Ce n'était pas possible. Je ne me voyais pas passer du temps avec eux. Je ne pourrais pas supporter d'entendre ces rires d'enfants et observer leurs sourires de jolie famille me déprimant encore plus sur ma vie amoureuse ratée. C'était atrocement insoutenable.

« Je verrais. » Lâchai-je, blasé.

Quand je pense que j'avais imaginé tant de projets lorsque j'étais encore avec elle, comme fonder une famille, partir en vacances, se marier. Le genre de rêve parfait que tous les couples aimeraient vivre. Un léger brouhaha me fit sortir de mes songes et me fit tourner la tête vers un café rempli à craquer de diverses personnes qui semblaient profité de l'instant présent ainsi que de la fête de nouvelle an. Je pris conscience qu'on s'était éloigné de la maison de Jacky. Je pivotai ma tête vers lui. Il ne semblait pas apercevoir que je l'observais. Ses cheveux noirs qui dépassaient son bonnet bleu foncé étaient légèrement humide dû à ce temps froid tandis qu'un léger rose coloriait ses petites pommettes sans aucun doute à cause de ce temps enneigé. Soudain, Jacky tourna sa tête vers moi et m'obligeant à croiser ses yeux noirs doté d'une scintillante lumière. Il avait la lueur du bonheur au fond de son regard.

« Il a beaucoup neigé ces derniers jours. »

J'acquiesçai avant de suivre d'un pas régulier sur le trottoir en face de moi menant vers une allée commerciale. Certaines boutiques étaient exceptionnellement ouvertes à cette heure tardive de ce jour de fête. Je m'en voulais d'avoir laisser Jacky rester avec moi alors que sa famille était à la maison en train de préparer le festin.

« Jacky.

- Hum ?

-Je crois que tu dois renter. Ta femme et tes enfants doivent se demander pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux.

-Eh, je ne vais pas te laisser te morfondre sur ta rupture. J'compte bien t'épauler jusqu'au bout.

-Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Daisy comprend parfaitement pourquoi je suis là. »

Il avait l'air déterminé et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire doucement face à son comportement étrangement obstiné. On pouvait dire que Jacky était un bon ami. Marchant devant une des boutiques ouvertes, des affiches informant les prochaines soldes étaient éparpillées sur les vitrines. Quelques passants par-ci, par-là, pressèrent leur pas, quelques paquets dans leurs mains, sans doute pour rentrer à temps chez eux afin de fêter convenablement la nouvelle année.

« Oh regarde, il y a une nouvelle boutique. »

La voix de mon ami m'oblige à tourner la tête vers lui avant de suivre son regard montrant ainsi ledit magasin. Inconsciemment, cela ralentit notre marche et sans prendre garde je percutai lourdement sur une chose mouvante, lorsque je me rendis compte qu'un petit bout de femme glissa sur le verglas à cause de mon inattention. Avec Jacky, je l'attrapai de justesse et découvris subitement son visage ravagé de chaudes larmes. Sanglotait-elle à cause de la bousculade ? Il fallait avouer que ma carrure pouvait faire mal dans le coup de l'action, surtout sur un corps qui semblait frêle comme celle de la jeune femme en question. Elle avait des cheveux de couleur miel où un petit chapeau en daim noir cachait le haut de sa tête. Ses yeux bleus étaient encore noyés de larmes, qui j'en étais sûr pouvaient raviver d'une si jolie lumière, me donnaient une certaine envie de les essuyer et de rassuré cette âme sans défense. Elle semblait être complètement perdue et en même temps rempli d'une certaine amertume.

« Je vous ai fait mal ? » Demandais-je, encore surpris par cette rencontre inattendue.

Elle tenta de me cacher ses larmes mais malheureusement pour elle d'autres sortirent aux creux de ses yeux trop humides. La situation semblait s'empirer et je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire pour essayer de l'arranger.

« Mademoiselle, je crois que c'est préférable que vous asseyez. Il y a un banc là-bas. »

Je soupirais de soulagement en voyant que Jacky gérait la situation. Je vis la petite brunette acquiescer à ses propos et on l'emmena jusqu'au banc à quelques mètres de là, camouflé discrètement près d'une fontaine enneigée et inutilisable qui ornait le centre d'une place.

Lorsqu'elle fut assise auprès de Jacky et en face de moi, je la détaillai subitement de la tête aux pieds. Elle était bien habillée, vêtue d'une jupe ou d'une robe sombre que son long manteau épais cachait jusqu'à la mi-cuisse, de collants opaques et dotés de bottines en cuirs à ses petits pieds. Soudainement elle éternua doucement faisant relever mon regard sur son visage triste tandis que son écharpe coloré qui entourait chaudement son cou se relâchait légèrement dû à cette sternutation.

« J-je suis désolée, je vous fait perdre votre temps. » Réussit-elle à articuler.

Je ne m'y attendais pas à ce qu'elle parle. Sa voix était enrouée et tremblante à cause de l'émotion. Elle frotta sa joue droite d'un revers de main afin d'estomper les traces de larmes. Malgré cela, je pouvais deviner dans son regard et dans ses gestes que la jeune femme avait encore envie de sangloter.

« Je vous rassure que vous ne nous faites pas perdre notre temps. »

Parfois j'enviais Jacky. Lui au moins, il arrivait à trouver les bons mots. J'étais incapable de parler, je ne savais pas quoi faire et cela m'énervais. C'était le gros inconvénient lorsque j'étais en état de déprime. Je n'arrivais pas à rassurer les autres dans cet état-là, comme si j'étais entouré d'un aura pessimiste, m'empêchant ainsi de réconforter cette pauvre femme.

« Ah en fait, on ne s'est pas présenté. Moi, c'est Jacky et voici mon ami, Régis. »

Jacky me montra du doigt tel un vulgaire malpoli et je soufflai doucement, réussissant à peine à saluer la jeune femme du regard. Elle m'observa de ses yeux rougis tandis qu'un petit sourire mélancolique s'installa à peine sur ses lèvres.

« Je m'appelle Serena. »

Elle renifla discrètement et lâcha un petit soupir. Je supposai qu'elle avait besoin de se reprendre avant que j'entende subitement la voix de Jacky.

« Je pensais prendre une boisson chaude, vous en voulez un ? »

Son regard se dirigea vers un Food Truck. C'était un de ces camions-restaurants qui faisait fureur en ce moment et qui facilitait la vie quotidienne de bons nombre de personnes. En effet c'était pratique lorsqu'on devait rester tard au travail, au lieu de commander une pizza ou un repas spécialisé, il suffisait d'aller chercher notre dîner dans le coin. Cela évitait les attentes aux bureaux et cela permettait de faire une pause tout en rencontrant d'autres personnes.

« Oh, non ce n'est pas la peine de...

Je crois que ça vous fera du bien de boire quelque chose. » Intervint-je subitement.

Je sentis ses orbes couleur azur sur moi et mordillai ma lèvre inférieure de frustration. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de l'interrompre de cette manière. J'essayai donc de me rattraper.

« Euh... Enfin, je... »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire ! Suis-je à ce point si nul que cela pour réconforter les gens ? Je vais finir par croire que c'était vraiment mon point faible...

« Tu veux quelque chose Régis ? »

Je reposai mon regard sur mon ami qui venait de se lever du banc et je le vis chercher de la monnaie dans sa poche arrière de son jeans.

« Non merci. Peut-être plus tard. »

Je m'assis à côté de Serena pendant que Jacky lui demanda ce qu'elle souhaitait boire. N'écoutant que d'une oreille, je décidais de contempler les passants non loin de moi. Mon regard divaguait sur un couple d'adolescent et je sourit amèrement en songeant qu'ils avaient l'air heureux.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous êtes arrivés pour que vous terminez l'année en larmes ? »

Je tournai vivement ma tête vers Jacky et Serena. J'avais un ami qui avais un gros défaut : la curiosité mal placée. Il n'était pas censé poser ce genre de question et surtout avec aucune délicatesse. Et c'était moi qui osait penser cela... Moi et ma foutue maladresse. Moi et ma déprime et mon aura pessimiste. Des sanglots me vinrent aux oreilles, comprenant que Serena pleurait de nouveau. Je lançai un regard mauvais à Jacky qui leva ses mains, d'un air désolé.

« Quand je suis rentrée, j'ai surpris une nana au lit avec mon fiancé. »

Elle avait quand même répondu à la question indiscrète de Jacky. J'avouais silencieusement que j'étais aussi curieux du motif de ses pleurs et maintenant je la compatissais. On pouvait dire que Serena terminai l'année en beauté. Quel enfoiré son mec ! En plus c'était son fiancé, cela veut dire que cela faisait un moment que Serena était en couple. Perdu dans mes pensées, je sentis le regard insistant de mon ami, m'obligeant ainsi à lever mes yeux verts sur lui.

« C'est bizarre, ça me rappelle que j'ai un ami qui à une histoire assez similaire... »

Je fronçai mes sourcils en découvrant son sourire presque ironique. Mais à quoi il jouait ? Pourquoi faisait-il allusion à ma rupture avec...Elle ? Serena semblait comprendre le sous-entendu et me dévisagea peu à peu sous un de mes innombrables soupirs.

« Vous avez vécu ce genre de situation ? » Me demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

Je m'enfonçai au fond du banc tandis que Jacky partit acheter les boissons chaudes. J'entendis Serena renifler une nouvelle fois et je devinai à son nez rouge qu'elle avait besoin de se moucher.

« Entre autres..., répondit-je évasif avant de poursuivre, vous voulez un mouchoir ?

- Oh, j'étais justement en train d'en chercher un. »

En effet ses mains rougies par le froid hasardaient dans son petit sac à main en bandoulière et sortit un paquet de mouchoir déjà entamé. Ses doigts tremblaient, ce qui rendit des difficultés à la jeune femme pour sortir le kleenex.

« Je... Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'avais toujours envisager mon avenir avec lui et voilà comment cela se fini... »

Après quelques secondes qui semblaient éternelles, elle réussit à arracher le fameux mouchoir du petit pack. Elle glissa ensuite plusieurs fois le kleenex sur son nez et soupira d'un air las. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me racontait une histoire d'amour ratée semblable à la mienne. Elle m'avait donné le courage de vider mon sac, d'évacuer mes ressentis que je refoulais depuis plusieurs semaines sur ma rupture.

« Vous avez prévu plein de projets et d'un coup tout s'éclate à cause d'une tromperie.

- J'ai l'impression que vous comprenez ce que je ressens. »

Je tournai ma tête vers elle puis découvris ses grands yeux bleus encore épuisés de larmes. J'acquiesçai simplement à ses mots.

« J'étais avec une femme, Ondine. On allait fêter nos deux ans de vies communes quand un jour Jacky m'a avoué l'avoir vu avec un autre homme. Bien sûr, au début je ne l'ai pas cru. »

Un petit rire nerveux sortit de ma bouche. C'était bizarre de raconter ma vie à une inconnue, mais en même temps, je me rendis compte que cela me faisais du bien de parler avec Serena. J'étais tombé sur la bonne personne pour confier ce que je ressentais sur ces souvenirs douloureux. Elle pouvait comprendre ce que c'était d'être trompé. Je n'avais pas peur qu'elle me juge.

« Puis petit à petit, j'avais des doutes. J'essayais de voir si Jacky disait vrai et dans le fond je savais que je ne voulais pas voir la vérité en face. J'étais fou d'elle et j'avais tellement peur que notre relation prenne fin. »

Je la voyais opiner de la tête, signe qu'elle comprenait ce que j'avais ressenti à cette époque. Serena devait sans doute se poser une multitude de questions à propos de ce qui s'était passé durant son absence. Elle devait se demander pourquoi son fiancé avait décidé de briser leur relation pour une histoire de fesses. Cela se trouve, il aimait deux filles en même temps sans que Serena ne sache. Elle se posait le genre de questions que j'avais en tête lorsque j'avais découvert qu'Ondine avait décidé de rester avec son amant.

« Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous êtes disputé avec elle ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça. Je lui ai avouer que je doutais d'elle et de sa confiance et c'est comme cela qu'elle m'a jeter en pleine figure qu'elle sortait avec un de mes amis depuis plusieurs semaines.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Comment a-t-elle pu vous faire ça... »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Jacky revint jusqu'à nous avec deux boissons chaudes. Il donna le café brûlant à Serena puis bu sa première gorgée. Soudainement, une sonnerie de téléphone retentit. Ce fut Jacky qui sortit son mobile de la poche de son manteau et qui le mit à son oreille. Il s'écarta de quelques mètres, me laissant de nouveau seul avec Serena.

« Et vous l'aimez encore ? »

Je ne m'y attendais pas à cette question. Je restai silencieux durant quelques secondes, afin de réfléchir à la question. Malgré ce qu'Ondine m'avait fait, je n'arrivais pas oublier les bons moments que j'avais passé avec elle. Je n'arrivais pas à oublier nos moments intimes, nos souvenirs heureux qui me faisaient aussi mal qu'un poignard enfoncé durement dans le cœur.

« Je crois que oui. Et vous qu'est-ce vous allez faire désormais?

- Je ne sais pas. On est en période de fêtes, je n'ose pas me plaindre auprès de mes amies qui ont eux-aussi des choses à faire avec leurs familles. Je ne veux pas me sentir en trop. »

Le sentiment d'être en trop, je le connaissais. Je ressentais cet étrange émotion de solitude, de ne pas être à ma place lorsque Jacky m'invitait à certaine de ses sorties, surtout quand je le voyais si heureux avec Daisy et leurs enfants en bas âges. Ils étaient épanouit et j'avais peur d'entacher ce tableau de bonheur.

« Quand je pense qu'on avait prévu de manger chez mes parents demain midi. Je ne serai pas capable de leur dire que je suis à nouveau célibataire. Ils étaient si heureux quand ils ont appris que j'allais enfin m'engager avec quelqu'un... »

Je vis sa main droite porter à son visage lorsque j'aperçus son corps se mouvoir en spasmes. Cette petit bout de femme fragile tremblait de toute son âme et je devinai à cette vue qu'elle essayait de retenir ses larmes. En vain, elle céda quelques sanglots.

« Oh, je suis désolée d'agir comme ça. Je dois vous ennuyer avec mes problèmes.

- Non du tout. En fait, c'est la première fois que je parle réellement de ma rupture avec quelqu'un.

- Pas même avec Jacky ? Me demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Pas vraiment. Le sujet est plutôt tabou. »

Je voyais Jacky se précipiter vers nous, le sourire aux lèvres. Je soupçonnais que l'appel venait de sa femme.

« D'autres invités sont arrivés. Je vais devoir y aller. »

Je commençais à me lever du banc lorsque je sentis les fortes mains de mon ami me pousser, ce qui m'obligeai à me remettre sur la banquette en bois.

« Mais qu'est-ce...

- Toi, restes-là. Je vois bien que tu as envie d'être encore dehors. Alors prolonge ta promenade, et je t'appellerai quand tous les invités seront là.

- Quoi ? Mais je... »

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Je coulais une œillade à ma droite où se trouvait Serena. Je soupirai doucement. C'est vrai que j'avais envie de rester un peu ici et savourer ce temps froid qui me faisait du bien. Et puis, je ne me voyais pas abandonner Serena seule avec ses idées noires et à ce jour de fête.

« Bien, d'accord.

- Oh si c'est à cause de moi..., commença Serena

- Non ce n'est pas à cause de vous. »

Jacky et moi avions répondu simultanément forçant ainsi la jeune femme à se taire. Mon ami salua Serena et lui souhaita la bonne année malgré l'atmosphère assez terne qui flottait entre nous. Il quitta rapidement la grande place, me salua de loin avant de se retourner complètement en direction de la maison. Je déviai mon regard sur la jeune femme présente à côté de moi lorsque je remarquai que ses mains étaient encore plus rouges qu'auparavant.

« Vous voulez portez mes gants ? » Proposai-je.

Serena écarquilla ses yeux et baissa son regard sur ses mains gelées. Un petit sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres tandis que je sortis déjà mes grands gants des poches de mon manteau.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous n'en avez pas besoin ?

- Non. Tenez, ça risque d'être un peu grand pour vous, mais au moins vous aurez moins froid.

- Merci. »

Elle rangea son mouchoir dans une de ses poches puis glissa sa main gauche dans le premier gant. Ensuite elle fit de même avec la main droite lorsque sa voix se brisa dans un murmure.

« En rentrant j'avais posé mes gants sur la table du salon et je savais que mon fiancé était là. Et quand j'ai su ce qu'il était en train de faire, je suis partie en courant de l'appartement. Je me suis rendue compte lorsque j'étais dehors que j'avais oublier de prendre mes gants.

- Et la fille qui était avec lui, vous l'avez déjà vu ?

- Non. Peut-être que je l'ai déjà croisé mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Quel salaud... »

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure comme pour s'empêcher de dire d'autres insultes à l'égard de son fiancé qui était désormais son ex. Elle l'avait beau insulté de tous les noms, elle l'aimait toujours. Cette situation m'était familière. L'ayant moi-même vécu, je savais à quoi elle pensait. Je devais essayer de lui faire changer les idées, même si je doutais que cela ne fera pas grand chose à son cœur brisé.

« On marche ?

- Oui. »

On se leva du banc et commença à se diriger vers l'avenue commercial où Serena observait les différentes vitrines de magasins.

« Vous savez, je suis contente d'être tombée sur vous. J'aurai probablement terminé ma soirée toute seule à pleurer toutes mes larmes de mon corps, cachée dans un endroit paumé. »

Ce qu'elle me dit, me fit chaud au cœur. J'avais l'impression d'être enfin utile à quelqu'un et cela m'était agréable. Soudainement, j'entendis une autre voix féminine que je pensais avoir momentanément oublier le son. Je regarda en face de moi et découvris l'objet de mes tourmentes et inconsciemment j'arrêtai ma marche.

« Régis, est-ce que ça va ? »

Je ne répondis pas à la question de Serena. Cette dernière suivit mon regard. Sous un lampadaire allumé, j'apercevais un couple. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel couple. C'était mon ex avec son nouveau petit ami. C'était Ondine et Sacha. La femme que j'aimais encore et qui m'a trompé avec un de mes anciens amis.

« C'est elle. » Murmurai-je.

Son rire arriva à mes oreilles. Son merveilleux rire qui me serrait le cœur, qui m'empoisonnait furtivement et lentement tel un venin d'un serpent qui coulait dans mes veines. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Ses cheveux roux mi-long se soulevaient avec grâce en un chignon négligé. Ses yeux rieurs fixaient l'homme auprès d'elle. Cette scène me bouleversait plus que je l'aurais cru. Leurs mains liées, aucun des deux ne semblaient remarquer ma présence à quelques mètres de là. Sacha avait son sourire idiot collé à ses lèvres. Ce genre de sourire heureux que je rêverait d'avoir. C'était le sourire des amoureux. Ses cheveux éternellement batailleuses étaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude. Il lui murmurait quelque chose à son oreille et une nouvelle fois Ondine gloussa.

Ils étaient en train de me tuer. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, oubliant toutes les personnes qui les entouraient. Ils étaient en train de m'enfoncer dans ma déprime, dans ma douleur. Sans le savoir, ils me piégeaient dans un monde de peine et de tristesse. J'étais en colère. J'étais mélancolique. J'étais perdu.

« Régis ?

- Je... Euh... Ça va, tout va bien. »

J'étais pitoyable à convaincre Serena que j'allais bien alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Je me persuadais que tout allait bien, que j'avais tourné la page. Mais c'était faux. Complètement faux.

« Venez, ne restons pas là. Vous vous faites du mal. »

J'acquiesçai simplement et je suivis Serena. On dépassa le couple à quelques mètres d'eux lorsque soudain j'entendis une nouvelle fois cette voix si familière me déchirant encore plus le cœur.

« Je t'aime Sacha. »

Qui aurait cru que cela me ferait si mal d'entendre ces mots ? Comme si je n'avais pas assez subit de douleur, je pivotai ma tête vers eux et croisai soudainement les orbes couleur jade de mon ex. Cette dernière écarquilla ses yeux, dans un air coupable et baissa son regard au sol. Sacha qui remarqua son changement d'humeur, tourna sa tête vers moi et son visage inquiet se transforma en une moue de surprise. Ils ne s'y attendaient pas de me voir. Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Et encore une fois, j'arrêtai ma marche. Serena qui observa la scène, me prit le bras doucement et m'emmena loin d'eux. Je me laissai faire, encore trop bouleversé par cette rencontre inattendue.

« Arrêtez de vous faire du mal comme ça. Elle ne risque pas de revenir vers vous. »

Les mots de Serena étaient sincères et durs à la fois. Ce n'était pas évident d'entendre ce genre de propos. Surtout lorsque j'essayais d'éviter constamment de voir la vérité en face. Ondine ne reviendra plus. Cette prise de conscience m'écrasa encore plus le cœur.

« Je suis censé faire quoi ? Je n'arrive pas à tourner la page.

- Je suppose que la seule chose à faire, c'est d'attendre que les blessures guérissent.

- Et si elles ne se guérissaient pas ? »

Serena s'enferma dans le silence. Elle devait sans aucun doute songer à sa situation amoureuse. Je soupirai, las.

« Vous pensez qu'elles ne peuvent pas se cicatriser ? »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais j'avais très bien entendu sa petite voix aiguë. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui répondre ? Même moi, je ne savais pas si j'arriverai à supporter encore longtemps l'absence d'Ondine ainsi que cette douleur qui brûlait mon cœur à chaque instant.

« Je ne sais pas... »

Et soudainement, les souvenirs amers me revinrent à l'esprit. Son rire. Ses baisers. Son odeur. Parfois, certaines choses étaient ancrés en nous à jamais. Les souvenirs. Il y en avait tellement qui occupaient mon esprit. Ceux qui étaient remplis de joie, ceux qui reflétaient des moments heureux, d'autres qui étaient courts et poignants et puis ceux qui me détruisaient peu à peu avec le temps... Les souvenirs, il n'y avait que cela qui restait de nous.

Avec Serena, nous continuions notre chemin dans une autre rue. On se soutenait moralement, et j'en avais besoin de cela. Maintenant j'avais l'impression de n'être plus seul. Je m'avançai silencieusement, lorsque des flocons de neiges tombèrent sur le paysage.

« Oh, il neige. » Constata-t-elle.

Je la vis lever sa tête vers le ciel et je remarquai que ses yeux étaient moins rouges qu'avant. Ses larmes étaient sèches depuis un petit moment et je me rassurai que ma compagnie lui faisait du bien. Je souris doucement à cette vue lorsque soudain, le souvenir d'une rousse me revint à l'esprit accompagné d'un rire lointain et familier. Mon sourire se crispa et je compris à cet instant que le chagrin me prenait à la gorge.

Mon cœur saignait.

* * *

_Voilà, le OS est fini ^^ C'est la première fois que j'intègre Serena dans une fiction. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à dire votre avis :-) Même si vous n'avez pas aimé, qui sait, ça peut aussi m'améliorer dans mes prochains écrits :-) J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances ! :-) A bientôt pour une prochaine fiction /OS ! _


End file.
